1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle washing apparatus which utilize angled side brushes.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Automatic vehicle washers which utilize side brushes that are rotatable about a vertical pivot access are well known and widely used in the car wash industry. One problem associated with the use of side brushes which are rotatable about a vertical axis is that the bristles of the brushes wrap around radio and CB antennas thereby tearing the antennas from the car being washed. In order to alleviate this problem, it is necessary to rotate the side brushes about an axis which is canted about 30 degrees from the vertical. Various car washers which utilize angled side brushes are known in the art.
One example of a car washer which utilizes an angled side brush is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,865 issued to David J. Bivens, wherein each side brush is mounted for pivotal movement about a non-vertical pivot access. Air cylinders are utilized to pivot and press the side brushes into engagement with the sides of the vehicle to be washed. This arrangement is both expensive and inefficient for effecting complete washing of the car.
Another patent which utilizes angled side brushes is U.S. Pat. No. 3,233,264 issued to Nickl et al. This patent discloses the use of angled side brushes which are inclined from the vertical and which are mounted for pivotal movement about a non-vertical pivot access. The brushes are mounted so that the brushes are biased by their weight against the side surfaces of the vehicle.
Other car wash apparatus which utilize angled side brushes are known in the art, however, none of these apparatus offer the advantages of the present invention, as will be discussed further hereinbelow.